Christmas Wish
by vic32
Summary: Gus has a Christmas Wish.
1. Christmas Wish

The streets and the houses were full of Christmas lights and the shops were in chaos as people prepared to celebrate the festive season. Brian drove through all of this on his way to pick up his son from school.

Brian was thankful that his Jeep had a really good heating system so it was all cosy for his Sonnyboy when he got into it.

A very sullen Gus got into the Jeep and strapped himself in, "Hi Daddy".

Frowning Brian turned in his seat worried about his little boy. "Gus, buddy what's wrong, why do you sound so sad?".

The beeping from the cars behind him made him curse and that made Gus laugh.

Moving the Jeep muttering about breeders and other stuff, Brian then said, "Why don't we go to our special diner to eat and we can talk about what is making you have that sad face, and remember, daddy didn't use bad words" he finished with a wink in the rear view mirror.

Nodding Gus gave a chuckle, "That sounds good and daddy didn't use bad words".

Laughing Brian smiled, "That's my Sonnyboy".

They pulled into a little Ma and Pa diner they found some time ago called 'Annie's'. It was their place to go to daddy and Son chats.

Sitting in their usual booth Annie herself came over, "Well if it isn't my two favourite customers, would you like your usual?".

Nodding Gus smiled at her, "Yes please Miss Annie".

Brian handed over his menu and ordered the same thing as his son.

Now that they were once again alone Brian asked his son, "OK, Sonnyboy, tell me what is making you sad so that I can help you?. I don't like seeing my boy upset".

Gus bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes as he began to tell his daddy, "Daddy, you know the Santa train that we are doing with daddy Justin?".

Nodding Brian replied feeling puzzled as to why this would be upsetting Gus, "Yeah, what's wrong with it?".

Sighing deeply Gus went on, "I heard uncle Mickey tell Mama and Mommy that he can't bring Jenny because he has to go to a comic book show. Jenny will be crying, it will be her first time where she can walk in and have fun. Mommies were very upset because they thought that uncle Mickey bought her ticket. Mommy and Mama are working and can't get time off work. Can you give my ticket to Jenny and take her instead because she is only little and needs a Christmas Wish"

Brian's heart swelled at his son's request. He was willing to give up his own ticket to the best event for kids at this time of year. Just before he could answer their food arrived at their table.

Taking a bite of his pancake Brian answered, "Gus, you are the best big brother in the world to offer to do that for your sister. You are right that Jenny should have her Christmas wish, I'm going to call my friend and get her a ticket and she can come with us. We will all have the best time ever, won't we?".

Gus's eyes lit up at that, "You really think that you can get her a ticket, daddy?".

Smiling Brian took out his phone and made the call and after a few minutes he pocketed his phone, "Sonnyboy, I got her a ticket".

Gus cheered before getting out of his side of the booth running to his dad leaping into his arms for a hug, "Daddy, you are the best, Jenny and mommy and mama will be very happy".

The rest of the time in the diner was filled with smiles and happy chatter about school and the Christmas play that we're doing.

Later that evening...

Even though Gus was staying with Brian and Justin they had the girls over for dinner since it was Friday they got a takeaway.

Gus was bouncing with excitement for Jenny to find out.

Mel asked her son, "What are you so excited about?".

Making a zipping motion with his hand he replied, "I can't tell you, It's a surprise"

Brian had taken Justin aside and told him about what Gus had told him and what he had done to fix it.

Justin replied, "Michael should have put his daughter first, I don't understand why he did that, but I'm proud of you for stepping in and for Gus in what he wanted to do".

Shaking his head Brian sighed, "I don't know either, but at least we can take her with us".

Kissing Brian soundly, "You have a huge heart Brian Kinney, and don't let anyone tell you any different".

Playfully slapping Justin on the backside, "I'll show you what else is huge later Mr Taylor".

Giggling Justin made his way back to the table to join the others.

Lindsay and Mel kept looking at each other wondering what was going on. Gus was like a jumping bean, guys were laughing and smiling at Jenny who was happy and smiling at everyone.

Mel finally couldn't take any more, "OK, guys what is going on, you are starting to freak us out?".

Brian nodded to Gus, "Go on Sonnyboy, you can tell them now"

Gus beamed his huge smile, "Daddy got Jenny a ticket for the Santa train, so she can come with us. Isn't that the best news ever?. I was going to give her my ticket but daddy fixed it"

The girls looked at a slightly blushing Brain as Mel replied having to swallowed around a lump in her throat first, "Thank you for doing that for Jenny"

Turning to Jenny, Lindsey picked her up, "Jenny did you hear that, you're going on the Santa train with your uncle Brian and uncle Justin and your big brother"

Jenny cheered clapping her hands singing, "Santa train, Santa train, Santa train"

Ml leaned over to Brian, "Seriously, thank you for doing that. We were so angry when we found out that Michael had done that. He had the comic booked instead claiming he forgot about the Santa train, when he had a noticed pinned to his refrigerator"

Brian shook his head, "If I had known when we got the tickets for Gus we would have made sure that Jenny had one as well. No child should miss out on something like this if possible, at least once in their life"

Mel smiled a knowing smile, "Is that why there is a full train of kids from care homes and those who can't afford it going on one during the week?".

Turning red Brian looked at her, "How did you find out about that?".

Laughing lightly, "One of the kids going is a friends child. She just got of care but was included in the trip" Patting his hand she told him, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me".

Gus and Jenny were bouncing around happily playing with blocks while the adults chatted. It was agreed that Jenny would be picked up the Friday along with Gus and stay with the guys the whole weekend, giving the girls a much needed break.


	2. Jenny

Bran pulled up outside the Teddy Bears kids day care center to pick up Jenny for the weekend and of course the Santa Train.

Getting out of the Jeep he felt on eyes on him coming from all sides. The mothers and some fathers of the other children did not hide the fact that they had been checking him out.

Having been put on the list for pick ups he had the code to get in which also snapped a picture of you as you entered it and once inside he had to sign the sign in sheet. He was very impressed with the security at this day care centre.

He finally found the room Jenny was in and stood waiting with the others to pick up the children.

One lady waiting spoke to him, "Hi, I'm Mary, I don't think we have seen you around here before, who are you to pick up?".

Shaking her hand he replied, "I'm Brian, I'm here to pick up Jenny Rebecca".

Looking him up and down licking her lips, "Is she your little girl?'.

Shaking his head smirking at her lustful gaze, "No, I'm her godfather. She is staying with me and and my partner and son for the weekend, we are doing the Santa Train".

Her eyes widened, "Wow, that will be so much fun, I hear that they added so much more to it, but have kept it all secret".

Smiling now he replied, "I heard the same thing, all kids should experience something like this at least once".

Just before she could answer the door to the room opened and the teacher stepped out smiling, "They are all ready for you".

The teacher spotted Brian immediately and approached him, "You must be the famous Uncle Brian, I have been hearing all about you all day".

Turning red he shook her hand, "I must be, has Jenny telling all my secrets" he finished laughing.

Nodding she laughed, "No secrets, you are perfectly safe. She was just talking, telling us about how she is staying with her favourite uncles and brother and about going on the Santa train, she is very excited".

Just then a little girl ran out wrapping her arms around his legs, "Uncle Brian, I'm so happy you are here". Turning to her teacher, "Miss Jenkins can I show uncle Brian my chubby please?".

Nodding Miss Jenkins replied, "Of course you can Jenny".

Jenny took his larger hand in her tiny one and led him over to it, "This way uncle Brian".

Pointing to a little square she began to explain, "This is where I put my bag and my lunch box, see it has my name on it" pointing to a colourful printed name tag, " And we have a hook under it for our coats and shoes so we can wear our slippers in class to make us all cosy".

Crouching down beside her he smiled, "That is a really good idea, do you work better with your slippers on?".

Nodding grinning widely, "Oh yes, you get lots more done and your feet don't hurt".

Rubbing his chin Brian added, "Maybe I should try that at work, let people wear their slippers, what do you think?".

Clapping her hands Jenny cheered, "I think that is the bestest idea".

Once she was done showing him her desk and art they made their way to collect Gus but just before leaving she said bye to her teacher,"Bye Miss Jenkins".

Miss Jenkins smiled, "Bye Jenny, enjoy the Santa train, I can't wait to hear all about it".

On the drive to the house after collecting Gus, Brian couldn't help smile as he listened to brother and sister talking and laughing in the backseat. Hr was glad that they got on better than he did with his sister.

When they arrived at the house they were greeted by Justin who just arrived moments before they did.

Gus and Jenny ran to hug him, while Brian gave him a kiss, "Hi Sunshine, I think I need a lie down, those two can talk worse than you do".

Laughing now Justin kissed him back, "Go take a relaxing shower and I'll make dinner, it might you".

Hugging Justin close sighing deeply in contentment, "Thank you, I think that sounds like a great idea, it would be more then perfect if you could join me?".

The blue eyes turned hungry as he licked his lips, turning to the kids Justin asked them, "Kids how about you go in and put on comfy clothes then go into the media room and watch one of those half hour comedies you like. Then when dinner is ready I'll call you, ok. I just need to help uncle Brian with something".

Gus took his little sister by the hand as he replied, "OK daddy Justin, I'll mind Jenny while you go do that".

They watched as Gus picked up her bag and put it over his shoulder and is on the other and led her into the house.

Brian shook his head smiling at the guest use his son had performed he felt very proud of his son.

On the way to the shower Justin turned on the oven so by the time they were finished with the shower dinner would be ready.

As Brian lovingly washed Justin's hair an activity he loved to do. He marvelled as to how his partner could come up with these ideas to get them alone and to balance everything they needed to be done as well.

Looking into the blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat he leaned down and placed a kiss on those lips he craved daily, "Thank you Sunshine".

Kissing Brian back under the falling water of the rain shower head Justin poured all he wanted to say into his kiss.

Forty minutes later they were dried and dressed heading into the kitchen calling the kids as they did.

That night went faster than expected dinner was enjoyed by all and later that night both kids were asleep before a page of their story was even read. This surprised the guys as they expected the excitement of the next day to keep them up all night long.


	3. Santa Train

Brian woke to find beautiful blue eyes looking at him sparkling in the morning sunlight that filtered into the bedroom.

Reaching over he tucked a stray bit of blond hair behind his partner's ear with a smile, "Morning Sunshine"

Moving closer to Brian, Justin brushed his lips over his, "Morning handsome, you ready for the day ahead?".

Kissing Justin back gently, "As ready as I'll ever be".

They were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

Laughing lightly knowing who it was Brian called out, "Come in guys".

The door to the bedroom opened and in walked Gus holding Jenny's hand.

Brian and Justin sat up in the bed greeting the kids as they came in.

Brian lifted Gus and Jenny onto the bed placing them between them tickling them making them laugh.

Justin spoke to kids, "You guys excited for today?".

Gus and Jenny cheered and clapped their hands, "Yeah"

Laughing Justin told them, "Well that's good, because I got us all Christmas jumpers to wear today".

Justin could feel the death glare from Brian.

Looking over at Brian he chuckled, "Don't worry, I got you one that even you would buy, so who wants to see their jumpers?".

All cheered while Brian kept throwing, 'How could you do this to me', looks his way.

Still laughing Justin pulled out the bags out of the wardrobe. Opening one he took out the first Jumper, "Here is Gus's one, see it has your favourite Reindeer's on it and I got you antlers to wear on your head" opening the second bag he pulled out the next one, "Here is Jenny's one and it has a snow women on it and you have a hat to go with it".

Giving Brian cheeky grin he pulled out the next one, "Here is your one Brian, see it's a nice classy one, a deep Burgundy with white snowflakes and trees in a very small pattern. See isn't it one that even you would buy".

Opening the last bag he pulled out his own one, "See, I have an elf body one with a hat to go with it. So do you all like your jumpers?".

Gus clutched his smiling, "I love it, it's really my favourite thank you"

Jenny bounced on the bed holding hers, "Love it, love it uncle Justin thank you"

Brian caught Justin's hand in his pulling him in for a kiss before replying, "I love it and you are right, it is one that I would have bought for myself".

Placing a soft kiss on Brian's lips in return, "You are most welcome".

Standing back up Justin clapped his hands, "OK, how about some breakfast, then we get washed and dressed before we go to the best part of the day and see SANTA CLAUS".

Everyone cheered including Brian as they made their way to the kitchen.

They all enjoyed pancakes while Brian had his egg white omelet.

Once everyone was washed and dressed Brian looked at himself, Justin, Gus and Jenny standing beside him frowning.

Justin asked him worried, "Is something wrong?".

Biting his lip he gestured with his hand, "You all have a hat or something and I look like the odd one out without one".

Chuckling Justin reached into the bag and pulled out a beanie with the same colour as the jumper and a white snow bobble on the end of it, "I did get you one, just wasn't sure if you'd wear it or not".

Taking the hat from Justin he leaned over giving him a kiss, "I love it, once again, thank you".

Eyes twinkling with happiness Justin replied, "Any time".

Turning to the rest he said, "So, do you all have everything you need to bring with you. Brian has the tickets and I have your coats ready, so let's get going".

The trip to the train station where the Santa train was going from was filled with excited chatter and telling Justin that yes they remembered the selfie stick and present for Santa.

The station was adorned in Christmas decorations and Christmas jumpers, So Brian didn't to out of place among all the people.

Brian had to admit from the outside the train looked amazing and from the looks of wonder on all the kids faces made him glad that they could bring Gus and Jenny to experience this. Christmas a magical time of year and this was certainly magical.

It was their turn to get on the train and one of Santa's helpers took their photo outside before guiding them to their seats.

Gus sat beaming his huge smile, "Daddy, look at this train. It's really cool, did you see all of Santa's helpers and the part where you can go help make toys, can we do that too?".

Jenny joined in, "And the gingerbread men on the doors, it's a movie"

Smiling at the kids he replied, "I sure did Jenny and Gus I'm sure we can help make things in a few minutes or after we see Santa, you excited to see Santa as well Sunshine?".

Justin smiled as he took Brian's hand in his, "I can't wait, I love seeing Santa"

When the train was filled with passengers it took off and the Christmas music began and everyone joined in singing the songs, only stopping when the food was served.

Brian noticed a puzzled look on his son's face after one of the songs, so he asked, "What's wrong Gus?".

Gus looked at his dad, "Daddy, the song said that that Santa can see us when we are sleeping and he knows when we are awake. Then he knows if we are good or bad, but isn't that creepy. Isn't it bad to watch kids when they are asleep and following us around all the time?". Gus finished looking serious about his question.

Brian had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he shared a glance with Justin who was doing the very same thing, "No Gus, Santa isn't following you around, he just knows if you were good or bad and he can see feel it in his heart if you are sleeping, he isn't in the room when you are sleeping. So you have nothing to worry about, OK".

Sighing in relief Gus nodded, "That's good, thank you daddy".

Getting up to go use the rest-room Justin leaned down to whisper in Brian's ear, "Good job daddy, you handled that perfectly".

Smiling at Justin running his fingers over the back of his hand, "Thank you, Sunshine".

One of the surprises was that the train stopped and they got off to find themselves in an area that held real reindeer and they all got to feed them and take photos. The adults were even more excited then the kids and the kids were very excited.

Gus couldn't believe it as he sat back on his seat on the train, "That was so coolest, we got to feed real live reindeer".

Jenny was hugging her reindeer teddy that they gave out to all the children to say the fed them, "They, so cute, I wish I could keep one".

Justin laughed, "Me too, Jenny, they were so furry and soft weren't they?".

It came their turn to visit Santa after they had visited the carriage where you could help the elves make toys and those toys were going to be given to children who had none.

Standing in the doorway Gus and Jenny suddenly became shy, Brian and Justin had their hands on their shoulders, they whispered to the kids, "It's OK, you can go over to Santa".

Santa smiled at them, "Gus, Jenny, It's so nice to see you again".

Gus and Jenny gasped and looked from Santa to Brian and Justin saying, "He knows our names?".

Santa chuckled, "Of course I do, you are on top of my good list, so come over and tell me what you'd like for Christmas".

Jenny went first, "Santa, I'd like Lego please, I love building things"

Santa smiled, "That sounds like fun, is that all you want?".

Nodding she grinned, "Yes that's all like, thank you".

Gus then took his turn, "I'd like colouring pencils and paint brushes please, I saw them in the dollar store, they are so cool".

Santa praised them as they took photos with just the kids then ones with Brian and Justin in the picture as well.

Gus and Jenny then handed Santa a Christmas bag, "Here Santa, we got you a present".

Santa was surprised, "For me, why thank you. Opening it he saw a beautifully hand painted name plaque, "This is so beautiful, thank you. I am going to put this in my house and I hope that you like your presents as well".

Waving goodbye to Santa they carried the parcels he gave them back to their seats before they opened them.

Gus got it a make it yourself Air-plane and jigsaw, he was thrilled as he loved making things just like his sister and he would get to make this with his daddy.

Jenny received an Animal petting farm set and my little pony, which she adored.

Brian looked at the delight on all their faces as felt his own smile grow even wider as he put his arm around Justin as their day was coming to an end.

They ended up carrying both kids to bed as they had fallen asleep on the drive home. They couldn't wait to get the pictures developed so they could share the day with their mothers and the others.

Laying in bed the two men wrapped in each other's arms they fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Yes seeing Santa had been a big success and a magical experience.


End file.
